


Dream Of Me

by thealphadog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mention of Blue Sargent, Mention of Noah Czerny - Freeform, Mention of Richard Campbell Gansey III, One Shot, Post-The Raven King, Requited Love, The Raven King Spoilers, pynch - Freeform, saying i love you for the first time, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphadog/pseuds/thealphadog
Summary: Ronan lets slip the worst thing he's ever said; I love you.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I finished this! I went through a writing dip this past month so I'm really happy I finished this. Also the hype for Call Down the Hawk is very much in motion and I was heavily inspired. I love Pynch. So very much. I hope you enjoy this lil one shot, there may be more in future for these babies.
> 
> enjoy x

Depending on where you began this story, it was about Ronan Lynch and his stupid mouth. Ronan was always used to speaking his mind, but when that happened the words he preferred to use were  _ asshole _ or  _ dumb shit, _ not  _ I love you, Adam Parrish. _ This time round, however, Ronan’s tongue hadn’t realised he’d spoken those words out loud until his eyes had cast over Adam’s speechless, blushing, ever-changing face. 

“You—  _ what? _ ” Adam stuttered out. 

He sat rigidly on one of the stools in the Barns kitchen, a half-eaten bowl of cereal sat in front of him, his shirtless torso practically tormenting Ronan as he tried desperately not to show Adam how uncomfortably fast his heart was beating. 

Ronan knew what love was. He loved his younger brother and his mother and his father. He even loved Declan. Ronan loved the way Gansey loved Glendower, the way Blue had no fears. He loved the way Opal always hung around his legs, the way Chainsaw let out a small  _ Kerah _ when Ronan scratched underneath her beak. He loved the way… there was another, but his mind always skimmed when he tried to recall. 

Then, there was  _ him _ —

When it came to Adam Parrish, Ronan could never pin-point what it was about him. His furrowed eyebrows when he was concentrating, his wide eyes when he was shocked, his collection of overly worn t-shirts or that smile that Ronan had dreamt more times than he could count. What Ronan Lynch loved about Adam Parrish grew every single goddamn day. 

What’s worse is that Ronan knew; he knew more than anyone that his own feelings were this strong and had been since he’d seen Adam with his old bike on the side of the road as he sat in Gansey’s Camaro, eyes traversing Parrish’s back as he tried to fix the chain with those same furrowed brows that Ronan got to see every day. 

Ronan couldn’t speak, but he could feel the hollows of his cheeks throbbing in time to his overactive heart. A chunk of cereal fell from the spoon that hovered above Adam’s bowl. He was a statue, staring into Ronan’s very soul and praying that he’d laugh, or joke, or say “Ha, got you, asshole. Shut your mouth when you eat, Parrish.” His eyes gleamed in unanswered pleads for Ronan to either shrug it off, or repeat it, just so he would totally understand. 

Ronan Lynch loved Adam Parrish—

He loved him so much that sometimes he found himself thinking back to the first time they’d kissed, mouth on mouth, heart over heart. 

He loved him so carelessly that sometimes he’d resort to driving the BMW so fast just to see Adam’s reaction; eyes wide, mouth clenched, brain thinking of all the things he’d scream at him afterwards about his recklessness. 

Glendower had been Gansey’s project, his life, but after Adam sacrificed himself to Cabeswater, Ronan had known what would happen. With Cabeswater being a part of Adam, that made Ronan a part of him as well. Something deep rooted and unavoidable, no matter how hard Ronan had tried to stomp his feelings away before. Adam Parrish was Ronan Lynch’s second secret, his first kiss; his only love. 

And now he was staring at that boy like it was the first time all over again, all sweaty palms and jelloid limbs, snatched breaths and silent prayers. “Did I say that out loud?” Ronan let out a whisper, just so the silence wouldn’t drown them. He knew he’d said it out loud, how could he not? 

Adam clamped his mouth shut and swallowed, dropping the spoon in his bowl. “Yes. You did.” His eyes were soft, but Ronan’s view was shifting the way his words sounded. They sounded coarse, rough, harsh. Annoyed. 

_ Asshole asshole asshole asshole asshole asshole.  _

“Ronan,” Adam untucked his chair and stood, muscles flexing as he shifted himself away from the kitchen counter. Ronan tried to focus on one thing, but there was simply  _ too much _ of him. His jaw, his fingers, his collarbone, his veins, the blood that ran through him. All of it crashed into Ronan and overloaded his senses in one tsunami-sized wave. 

Ronan got up, fast, and recoiled from the touch Adam was about to place on his shoulder. “Ronan?” Adam repeated, his brows furrowing with sudden confusion and hurt. “It’s okay—,” 

“I  _ know _ , it’s—,” He stopped, rubbing his hands over his shaved head. 

“Just breathe, you’ve gone pale.” Adam kept some distance, but got as close as he thought possible before Ronan would flinch away. Adam let out a small chuckle. “Well, paler than usual.” 

_ Fuck. _ Ronan thought.  _ How is he so calm? After that look from before?  _

Ronan forced himself to look up, to face his fear of looking Adam Parrish in the eye without immediately needing to kiss him. 

What stared back was a mess of bed hair and brown freckles, square jawed, blue-eyed, half naked, dimpled skin and bone. Skin that Ronan had felt every inch of, bones that Ronan had helped heal with every part of him. 

Glendower felt like so long ago, but in reality it had only been three months. Three months since Gansey had died, three months since Gansey had lived. Blue had got to kiss her true love and have him come back. Ronan had got to kiss his true love and dream alongside him each night. Declan had taken Matthew to Washington. And there was something on the tip of his tongue that he’d never quite remembered, but it left a smudgy hole in his heart. If he thought too hard about it, he felt his thoughts turning to smoke, drifting through time without a purpose; he hardly dwelled on it anymore. 

Three months ago. 

Two weeks  _ to go _ —

Two weeks to go until Adam left for Harvard, and Ronan Lynch had just dropped the most blasphemous word that was present in his vocabulary.  _ Absolute fucking asshole. _

Adam inched himself closer hesitantly, not used to seeing Ronan this riled up. He gripped a hand on the back of his neck, forcing him to look down. Adam’s eyes traversed Ronan’s face, taking in every detail, every angle, every miniscule scar and bump and freckle. He smiled. “You’re the Greywaren, you’ve dreamt up nightmarish creatures that have tried to kill you, you dreamt up Cabeswater, you watched your best friend  _ die _ and come back from the  _ dead _ ,” He stopped, tightening his grip on the back of Ronan’s neck. “And telling me you love me caused more reaction than everything else combined?” 

Ronan let Adam’s words and boyish grin sink beneath his skin. It was true. This was the most Ronan Lynch had shown on the outside in a very, very long time. Ronan gulped, despite his mouth being dry.

“This time, I cared more about fucking up.” Adam circled his thumb over Ronan’s skin. 

“You didn’t fuck up, Lynch.” 

Ronan let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in. His lungs vibrated as the air shocked his body, bringing life back into his statuesk limbs. He allowed himself to wrap an arm around Adam’s bare back, fingers tracing his uncovered skin. 

Ronan clutched onto Adam like the leaves of a tree cling to their branch. He knew Autumn was fast approaching, that soon he’d be plucked from the branch and left suspended, floating, drifting downwards to the earth below—

But Adam would continue to grow, he would thrive in his environment, he would meet others and grow new leaves. But Ronan, he would always be on the ground, in that same spot, just below his feet; he would always be connected, despite not being there all of the time. 

Ronan would always be connected to Adam Parrish; in life; in the ether; in the memories they shared. 

But,  _ fuck _ , Ronan was jealous of Harvard University. He was jealous of how it would get to be around Parrish and watch him become the man he was always destined to be. Watch him don the college colours, attend fancy dinners, spread his wisdom far and wide, whether it was academic, or whether it was how to assemble a car engine from scratch with only a spanner and the worn, red Coca-Cola t-shirt on his back. 

“I love you, too.” Adam spoke, his words brushing against Ronan’s ear. They danced on his skin, made his arm hairs stand on edge, made his heart leap into this throat. 

Ronan Lynch, traverser of dreams, creator of worlds, was loved. 

“Dream of me,” Adam added, pulling away from their embrace, but not far enough for Ronan to stop feeling his body heat. “Please.” 

“Soon you’ll be telling me to stop dreaming of you,” Ronan whispered, placing his forehead against Parrish’s. 

“Never.” Adam’s voice trickled into Ronan’s ear like Henrietta honey; sweet; calloused; golden. 

There was one thing Harvard University didn’t have, Ronan thought. They’ll never know how it feels to hold him this close, dream after dream after dream, flesh and bone. The feel of Adam Parrish’s skin next to his own, the sound of his breaths and the soft way his hair flopped over his head as he slept—

_ You’ll never know how it feels to know he’s mine.  _


End file.
